galacticgamertipsfandomcom-20200213-history
November Games
Secret Galatic Gamer Tip Hotline Feel free to add things here Star Force Game info Basic tips *'The boss will move based on the 100 digit of your score.' Even = move right, Odd = move left Advanced tips * Sometimes the music changes and a boss starts to form in the top center of the screen. Stop shooting, then start shooting when the pieces start to move faster to destroy him before he forms. SPECIAL BONUS 50000 * Sometimes there will be two rows of green arrow blocks in the middle of the screen. Destroy all the blocks in only one of the rows for GREAT BONUS 80000 * Destroy as many green arrow blocks as you can because it will make a stage length shorter * For some chasing waves of enemies you want to kill all but one. Let the last enemy chase you until he will speed up. You need to memorize which waves of enemies are safe to do this Image Fight Game info * 1 extend at 100,000, 250,000, and 500,000. 4 extends at 800,000 (you have to shoot an enemy for each extend though). * There are two control features that are not immediately obvious: changing speed damages enemies directly behind you, and pressing button 1 + button 2 together throws your pods. These techniques are especially important for the second loop. * No clear bonus as far as I know. Feel free to spend all your extra lives for score. Basic tips * You almost always want to use the red pods and the green circles weapon. You may want to use the search laser, spread weapon (only in the "real fight" stages) and the shield at the very end of stage 8 for the boss, but you generally want to use green circles. * Don't die in the second loop. Recovery is essentially impossible if you don't have a preplanned route. You can die in the second half of stage 14 (2-6) though if you don't succesfully keep the green circles weapon (you really want that for stage 15 (2-7). * Boss strategies: ** 1. Go to the top left corner (fire options to the right) ** 2: Go above the boss on the left (move in the second loop to avoid getting shot) ** 3: Go above the boss (move to avoid getting hit by his support options) ** 4: Go to either side of the boss ** 5: Go inside the boss and shoot, his support options don't move when damaged ** 6: Try to "lead" the turrets that fire at you are double back on them. Destroying the boss's main body will automatically destroy the turrets and give you their score, so you don't need to worry about killing the turrets for points. ** 7. You can stay in the lower corners and fire diagonally to the center of the screen (with red pods) to be relatively safe from his homing... uh.... things. ** 8. Few ways to do this boss *** Get the search laser and shoot it as fast as possible. This is probably the easiest and fastest way. *** Destroy the side things that pull you first (they don't give score) *** Use the shield weapon to destroy his bullets Advanced tips * If you speedkill the green enemies in stage 1, more will spawn (they are worth 600 points each). You probably want to get one blue pod to be able to do this. * Stage 2, stage 4, stage 5, and stage 8 are the best places to throw your pods. * You can throw your pods to damage the downward-going indescribable tentacle monster things in stage 5 without needing to go around their shield, since they go through it. * You can make heavy use your rear change speed attack with autofire in stage 6 to damage enemies when you lose your support options. * You can intentionally go into the penalty area for extra points. This is worth about 20,000. * You can use checkpoint milking on the latter halves of stages 7 and 8 for extra points. With the boss, stage 7's second half is worth about 65,000 per life, and stage 8 is worth slightly less. You will want to be careful how you destroy the bosses if you do this, so you make sure to die instead of accidentally advancing to the next level. If you decide to skip the bosses due to the precision of dying, stage 7's checkpoint milking is definitely the best place to score extra points. * If you get an extra life with points after you die on your last life, you can keep going. This is mostly relevant on stage 8 if you do all the stage 7 milking and don't do the penalty area. Mahou Daisakusen Game info Basic tips * Getting as far as possible in this game will be most of your score. * The stage 4 boss can shoot a lot of pods that are worth 5,000 each, but it's random. Unfortunately this means the main scoring factor in this game is random. Advanced tips EspGaluda Game info * In this game you can use gems to slow time with button 2 (purple bullets). * Get gems (max 500) by killing enemies in normal mode (blue bullets) while they're near the top of the screen. * If you run out of gems while purple bullets are active, they turn red and become extremely fast. Basic tips * When you kill an enemy while in purple mode their bullets turn into a lot of score. * When the bullets are red your overdrive gauge will charge. Max overdrive gauge means enemies drop more gems. Charging this during the first boss is a good idea. Advanced tips * Example of very high scoring in this game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3N-R7MjqnM&feature=youtu.be Sengoku Blade Game info *To use the powerful, secret character Aine move to "Random Character" and press up 3 times, down 3 times, then up 7 times Basic tips *'Try to get coins when they are flat to gain 2,000 points.' *'In some levels with a floor you can walk along the floor and coins will pop out.' *'Kill the medium/big enemies fast to make more spawn.' Some are worth 10,000 points each. Advanced tips *'You may want to reset if you get the air stage first.' It's the lowest scoring stage. Same Same Same Game info Basic tips * If you died near a boss consider killing it (with bombs) and suiciding over and over '''if you don't think you can recover. This can be a nice final score boost depending on how many times you can keep killing that boss.' Advanced tips * Example of very high scoring in this game: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/247513320 Macross II Game info *This tournament is running the beginner course. *In this game you complete stages by getting a certain amount of points. Basic tips *'Player 2 (Necks) is significantly faster and Player 1 (Serbee) has no advantage.' *'Getting hit resets your medal multiplier and weapon power''' so avoid that. *'You always get points for switching weapons' so don't worry about the "3,000" you see when you pick up the same weapon powerup. *Because of shot limit 12hz autofire is sometimes useful. For destroying icebergs, 12hz autofire is far superior to 30hz. Advanced tips * Stage 1 and 2 are very simple to complete so the best way to clear the game is to savestate or credit feed to learn stage 3 and 4. * The best way to clear stages is to remember where the biggest point bonuses are. In stage 3, don't miss any of the 8 red guys and bomb if you have to. In stage 4 bombs are only worth 10k so bomb if you have to, and focus on learning the boss room where alone you can earn almost 700k points. * Example of very high scoring in this game: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/502413532?t=0h6m34s All secret bonuses Stage 1 *Destroy the 3 red mechs (10,000) *Destroy 9 shots from the battleship's small turret (20,000) *Destroy 2 swooping red planes (20,000 X 2) Stage 2 *Destroy all the small moving spotlights (10,000) *Destroy 2 swooping red planes (20,000 X 2) Stage 3 *Destroy 2 swooping red planes (20,000 X 2) Stage 3 boss *Destroy 2 red mechs inside icebergs (30,000) (They don't spawn if you kill the icebergs too quickly) *Destroy 2 swooping red planes (20,000 X 2) *Destroy 30 lasers from the battleship (50,000) (ignore this one as it's worth more to just kill the boss quickly) *Destroy 8 red mechs during the boss (40,000) *Destroy 2 small swooping ships (20,000) *Destroy 2 small swooping ships (20,000) Stage 4 *Destroy the second purple mech from the right after he turns red (20,000) *Destroy all the air mines fired from the background (30,000) *Destroy the three purple mechs from the right after they turn red (30,000 + 80,000) *Destroy all of the bombs dropped by the red mech from the left (30,000) *Destroy all 5 bombs from the red mech on the right (30,000) *Destroy all 5 bombs from the red mech on the right (30,000) *Destroy the red mechs on the right at the same time (bomb) (50,000) *Destroy 8 swooping red planes (20,000 X 8) *Destroyed all the swooping planes (100,000) Stage 4 boss *Destroy 15 brain guys (50,000) *Destroy all the bombs from the snake first volley (50,000) *Destroy all the bombs from the snake second volley (50,000) *Destroy the snake (50,000) *Destroy the boss (100,000 - seconds remaining X 10k) (Try to destroy him after his final laser / 9 seconds remaining) Dangun Feveron Game info * Don't miss any of the falling men to keep your chain going. You lose a lot of score if you miss any. * In this game you get bonus waves of enemies from killing quickly. So kill quickly. *There is a secret character in this game (cat) but he is probably more difficult to use than going with Speed 3 Roll: At the title screen, hit Down, Up, Right, Left, Up, Down, Left, Right. You'll hear a sound if you did it right, so hit start *Your hitbox in this game is related to your speed. Faster ship type = bigger hitbox. Basic tips Advanced tips * Example of very high scoring in this game: https://youtu.be/ifgLgB9ntmo Sky Adventure Game info *There are 7 free lives in this game for getting rank 1 in points at the end of each stage. *Gain points by shooting enemy bullets. Basic tips *'Use the A ship as much as possible:' The A ship is the best at scoring and getting extra lives. It's also pretty fast. *'Easy first boss kill with max bonus:' Take the B weapon dropped just before the first boss and then collect the P. Go and fly over the boss's chest and shoot until he dies. He will do his arm attack but it will miss. Advanced tips * Basic mechs that shoot 3 bullets are worth 0 points when destroying their body, 10 points when destroying their head. * The walking mechs from stage 6+ are the opposite. Their bodies give lots of points and their heads give 0 points. * Example of very high scoring: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/502406132 Galaga '88 Game info Basic tips Advanced tips * Some enemies are worth way more points if you let them transform. Check the video for more details. * Example of very high scoring: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXsZjV-gqvU Gundhara Game info Basic tips *'You can use the kick (button 2) to go through bullets.' *'Kids give 10,000 at the end of the level if they exit the screen without getting shot too much.' Advanced tips * When the game says "HURRY UP" you only have to move up about 2 character lengths usually to cancel the bomber coming in. This can allow for more milking of sections. * There is sometimes a 1up on the lab section of stage 4. Get it by shooting one of the computers that briefly has a reticle on it. '''However, sometimes none of the computers have the reticle. * In this game '''a lot of the enemies won't shoot if you are kicking nonstop and a lot of the time you are safe while standing still and kicking. This is useful for scoring in a few rooms. * There is a bomb pickup in stage 2: go to the left of the big truck coming up on the left side of the road. * There is a bomb pickup in the lab section of stage 4 all the way on the right. * 2 bomb pickups in the last stage section of stage 6. Nam 1975 Game info Basic tips Advanced tips * Sometimes 10k point items spawn when terrain is shot (e.g. from stage 3 big plane) (what triggers them to exist?) * There are sometimes extra bosses between stages (what triggers this?) * You can milk the stage 5 boss for points (not that many unless you spend lives) Secret Stages * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi5CV3mQODI * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uep7mW6Mfuo * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOn9pv5oNE8 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOAtXgQOMpg * These don't seem to work by the way.